Hitting It Off
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Kagome can't hit a golf ball and Arthur wants to help. 'Nuff said. Short oneshot for AnimeFreakAmanda! FUNFACT- Golfball was invented in Scotland.


MCD: For AnimeFreakAmanda, who apparently loves the Avengers (coughCAPTAINAMERICAcough) as much as I do~! Sorry it took so long, I uploaded it on the Doc manager but never actually posted it!

**Hitting It Off**

Kagome could seriously feel her eye twitch. She was pretty sure that steam was going to start spewing from her ears soon. Because this was, by far, the _worst _thing that her three dipwad friends had ever, and I mean _EVER _put her through.

What is this punishment among punishments, this torturous consequence of only hanging out with three certain people who were bound to drag her along on the dumbest of adventures, you may ask?

Well...

"WHAT THE- I mean SERIOUSLY, who even _LIKES __**golf **_anymore!" Kagome screeched, smacking the club against the green childishly. Yes, this god-awful punishment was about nothing more than golf. However, if you were one Higurashi Kagome, who had been on countless epic adventures in highschool with her other crazy badass friends, who always claimed to "demons" and the like, then this was pure self-inflicted torment.

Because, in all reality, who likes golf anymore?

Old men in a mid-life crisis who want to be good at something and dress funny, making their young teenage children heave heavy bags of golf clubs around and scramble to jump on the backs of caddies, or, even worse, use them as target practice and try to hit them with caddies.

Or, at least, that's how Kagome saw it so far.

"You can say that again, love,"

Kagome whipped around at the sound of the British accent. Flushing pink in embarrassment, Kagome pouted and eyed the ground as the handsome blonde-haired, green-eyed British teen chuckled at her outburst.

"The name's Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." he introduced himself, shifting the golf bag higher onto his shoulder so that he could shake hands properly with the cute Asian girl. Kagome smiled shyly at him.

"Higurashi Kagome." he nodded and glanced at her club for a moment, making her frown under the scrutiny.

"What?" Blinking, Arthur smiled sheepishly and pointed to her club.

"You're using the wrong type of club for a simple shot, love." Arthur smiled for a moment before letting the bag slip off his shoulder and hit the ground with a solid clunk. He hummed as he looked through the bag for a moment, and then pulled out a small club. He turned back to Kagome and smiled, offering it to her by the handle.

Kagome took the smaller club and weighed it for a moment in her hand. It was a lot lighter than hers, and the shape made more sense… Arthur grabbed the larger, awkward club from her and motioned for her to try the new one out with an encouraging smile.

Kagome huffed and moved to swing at the innocent little golf ball, until Arthur grabbed her wrist.

"Love, that's no the way you hit a golf ball!" Arthur laughed. Kagome blushed as the chuckling Brit moved to her backside and wrapped his arms around hers, making her shift until she was in, what he deemed as, the perfect stance. Kagome could only stutter her objections, but she smartly shut up, enjoying the feel of Arthur's smooth stomach beneath his sky-blue polo shirt far too much…

"Now, pull back…" he murmured in her ear as she leveled the head of her club at the ball, then his rough hands slid up her upper arms to help her pull back. Kagome could feel her heart beat pounding in her ribcage. Her pride wanted to tell him that she knew how to do it from here, but her mind went a little crazy with the handsome Brit so close.

Unfortunately, Arthur did pull back to allow her to swing, which she did, and sent the golf ball farther down the green than her slaps sent her friend Inuyasha down the hallway. Which, I might add, is quite a distance.

Arthur lifted a hand to shield his eyes and whistled, impressed, as he saw the golf ball land so far away.

"Well, this is impressive… but quite unfortunate at the same time," Arthur admitted, pouting a little. Kagome turned to him with a questioning glance.

"And why is that, Arthur-san?" A small smile broke out on his face, but he pushed it away with a fake pout.

"Because, we were hitting it off rather well- no pun intended. Now I won't have an excuse to hang out with you any longer…" Arthur shrugged. Kagome giggled and shook her head. Arthur watched in puzzlement as Kagome dug around in the pouch on his golf bag for a moment before pulling out the scorecard and a pen. She discarded the scorecard with an uncaring flick of her wrist and grabbed his in the next moment, scribbling her number gently on his arm.

"And now, you do~" Kagome giggled and Arthur grinned. Grabbing the golf bag and heaving it onto his shoulder, he offered his other arm with a "m'lady." Kagome smiled as she looped her arm through his and they walked to their next destination on the green.

**~!~**

MCD: FUNFACT- Golf was invented in Scotland XD


End file.
